BOOK 2: ONE TRUE HAPPINESS
by samsalvy
Summary: Will Bash go between Francis and Mary? Will true love withstand fate? Now that Francis and Mary are engage in their own will, what else can possibly go wrong? A MULTIPLE CHAPTER SEQUEL OF BOOK 1: ONE TRUE LOVE. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN REIGN. A MASH/FRARY STORY
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN REIGN. This story takes place about six months after the events of Book 1. **

**BOOK 2: ONE TRUE HAPPINESS**

**Chapter 1**

**Bash**

He will always just be his father's son… his brother's confidant… and Mary's good friend; the favored son of King Henry from his longtime mistress, Diane de

Poitiers. Bash is known at court as the smart, adventurous, and good-looking half-brother of the future King of France. Bash and Francis, despite their different

stations, managed to establish a good and trusting relationship as they grew up together in the castle. Bash, as the older brother took Francis under his

wing… teaching him archery, hunting, and swordplay and how the real world works. He always looks out for him and is genuinely concern about the young

prince's welfare. Bash have long accepted the fact that unlike Francis, he can never have an eye on the throne. He harbors no resentment regarding this fact

and is more than thankful and content with his state… until he saw Mary dancing gracefully one night during the festivities. A part of him suddenly woke up

from a deep sleep, like seeing this beautiful young Queen for the first time. Clearly, he cannot pursue his brother's fiancée, but part of him is left to wonder

what if? What if he is a legitimate son of the king? Will Mary give him as much attention that she gives Francis? Will she give him the time of day to just enjoy

the simple things in life? His thoughts got interrupted by a question, "Bash? Bash? Are you with me?" Francis asked worriedly as he looked on his direction

while fitting his new attire in front of the mirror. "I am sorry what?" Bash answered. "I was asking you what you think of this attire. Will it please her?" asked

the prince. Bash stood up and walked towards Francis and nodded. "I want to look my best… I have not seen her for months. I know it is her duty to visit

Scotland and to see her mother, but I missed her terribly." Says the prince.

**The Reunion**

Francis cannot hide his impatience from waiting. He's been looking out the window more frequently as time passes by. "Will you please take a sit?" says Bash.

"I can't help it. What do you think is taking her so long? She should be here by now." The prince said as he paced back and forth. "Why am I even asking you?

You don't understand how it feels to be deeply involve with someone else." "On the contrary, I do." Bash said teasingly. "Oh, so finally someone had

successfully caught your eye… Would she happen to be the maiden named Lola? Tell me, have you revealed your intentions?" Francis curiously asked as he

finally sat beside him. "Intentions? Me? Of all people you know me best. I am not capable of loving just one woman." He answered. Francis sighed, and said,

"Bash, sooner or later, you will find your match. She will turn your world upside down, like what Mary did to me... The truth is, we are all slaves when it comes

to love." Then they heard the sound of an approaching carriage. "That must be her!" Francis exclaimed as he stood up and quickly rundown the stairs to go

outside to meet Mary. He rushed towards her, carried her, and turned her around. "Mary, I have no idea that I would miss you this much." He said. "I missed

you too Francis." She answered as she kissed him. "So, what news do you bring from Scotland?" the prince asked as they started to walk towards the castle.

"The borders remain secure, and Queen Elizabeth has kept her promise of peace." Says the young queen. "My mother would like it very much if we both can

pay her a visit this summer." She added. "Well, that can be easily arranged. I am looking forward to finally meet her in person." He said. Unbeknownst to them

is the young man, staring at the window feeling that his heart is being crushed, as he sees them happily together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reality Check**

The night before she left for Scotland, Bash had an unexpected encounter with Mary. She may not remember it now, but he sure kept that moment in his memory.

He was walking by the garden that early evening, trying to get away from the politics of the court life… For him, politics is not his forte, which suites him right

considering that that position belongs to Francis. Being the King's other son, he is usually compared to the crown prince. Most people think of him more fondly than

Francis, perhaps because of his irresistible charm and down-to-earth personality. He is the next-door type of fellow, the very reason why ladies easily confide in him

and fall for him deeply. He can entice all the ladies at court, but in his heart he only desires one. "Mary, what are you doing here all alone?" asked Bash as he walked

towards the young queen. "Bash, so good to see you here. I felt overwhelmed of the daily banquets, I need to get away for a while." She answered. "Well, that

makes the two of us then." He said. For a moment, both of them were silent… just two people sitting together to watch the full moon. "I remember my mother ones

told me that when it is full moon, people act foolishly." She said. "Why so?" he asked with curiosity. "She did not say, but I think there is some truth in it, because

now I feel ambivalent about the entire engagement." Bash smiled and said, "Mary, you have been engage to my brother since you were six. You obviously have deep

feelings towards each other. I just cannot see any reason why you can have doubts." Mary answered, "Do not get me wrong Bash, I love Francis and everything

about him. I cannot wait to begin my life as his wife and Queen. However, I feel that there is more to life than this. I want to see what the world still have to offer."

Coming from a woman who is basically raised at the convent, Bash understood where she's coming from. The hardest part in life is to have regrets… to miss the

moments that really matter all because you chose to live the norm. "Mary, it is expected for you to have cold feet, I will if I am getting wed." Bash said as he drank

from the wine bottle. "Is that why you settle with no one? Are you fearful of a lifetime bond? She asked curiously. "No, I am not. I am saving my heart for the one. I

do believe that she's out there somewhere, and when I am ready, I will meet her." He answered. Mary placed her hand on top of his' and said, "She is one lucky

woman to have you." That night, a part of him would like to tell her what he have been thinking. It was only them two, and it was the perfect time to reveal a secret.

But his love for his brother took precedence over his emotions. The reality is, there is no way a Queen can love a bastard.

**His Option**

The next day Bash found himself searching for Mary, he wanted to see her off and bid her farewell. He woke up early to make sure that he will not miss her. But as

soon as he saw her hugging Francis, he felt a sudden prick in his chest; he felt a sudden weakness on his knees, preventing him from moving forward. He settled

watching her from a distance, witnessing her kiss his brother with burning desire, that made him all the more weaker. He knows that all they can share are stolen

moments, stolen conversations, and stolen glimpse. If only the eyes can talk, then it will be easier for him. But that is not the case; for the eyes may be the windows

of the soul, but it is through words and actions that one can read through the soul. His options are limited… conveying his affections for Mary is treason. He will not

only place himself in danger, he would also risk ruining her reputation, making her unfit to marry Francis. Ironically, the only way for him to be with her, is when she

weds his brother. Francis trusts Bash with his life… and no doubt that he will trust him with Mary's. His sole option is to find contentment living in the shadows, being

her protector, confidant, and friend. It is a difficult situation to bear… to be so close but yet so far.

**Moments**

There are moments that Mary catches Bash staring at her, moments that made her wonder what he is thinking. As Francis' fiancée, it is improper for her to assume

that her future brother-in-law fancies her; this can cause a huge scandal and a rip in their relationships. Mary sees Bash as bold and savvy, unlike Francis who has

been fostered since childhood. They may be brothers but they are polar opposites. His peculiar ways make her curious as to what he is truly capable of. As she

enters the castle there he is, standing at the stairway, giving her the same look he did in the garden. "Bash, I see that you are doing well." She said. "I sure am, your

Majesty. I am pleased to see you back at court." He said as he bowed. Every part of him would like to hold her close, to make her feel that he longed for her during

her absence. "I suppose everything is well at Scotland, and that your country's alliance with France is unsullied." Says Bash. "For all our sake, it is." She answered.

Then Francis suddenly appeared, reminding him not to go beyond his boundaries. "There you are Mary, you must rest. We are expected tonight at the masquerade

ball. The King would like to reassure France that our bond remains strong. He's urging us both to appear early to greet the guests." The young prince said. "Well then,

I must be going… I will see you both tonight." Says Mary. Then she left, leaving Bash to wonder if she noticed the way he looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Hi readers, I was listening to the song "Collide" by Howie Day while writing. As always, I suggest for you to listen to his song while reading. =)**

**Chapter 3**

**The Masquerade Ball**

It is early evening when the guests started to arrive for the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing their favorite costume together with their masks. A golden

arch decoration welcomes the guests as they enter the ball room. The walls are decorated with hanging masks and each pillars are covered with purple velvet

ribbons. Each table have a floral centerpiece with crystal wine glasses. The room is decorated with hanging lanterns, providing a dim effect. High stand candles

accentuates the pathway to the dance hall. Mary opted to be the Greek goddess Aphrodite and Francis as the Greek god Hephaestus; they are sitting beside

the throne with King Henry and Queen Catherine. Bash unsurprisingly is accompanied by a new prospect, a visiting Italian noblewoman. He presented himself

to the royal family and Francis cannot help but to give his brother a wink, a sign that he understood that she is Bash's new conquest. As always the honor of

the first dance belongs to the young royal couple. However, after a few drinks, Francis became indisposed, prompting the King to ask Bash, who is sitting

beside him, to take his place instead. Bash felt hesitant but he cannot refuse the King's request. Mary is already waiting in the middle of the dance hall. He

finally stood up and walked towards her direction. "Your Majesty, if you please give me the honor of this dance?" asks Bash as he bowed and offered his hand.

Mary is surprised to see him. "Of course, you may." She said. As their eyes meet, the music begins to play and they started to dance with their hands barely

touching. The warmth of her smile as she turns made him completely breathless. She moved with such grace that any man cannot help but stare. He then went

behind her, placed his hands on her hips, giving her a slight lift. As their proximity became less and less, he felt his heart melting… for a moment her piercing

eyes made him forget who he is, and made him believe that he is the prince, whom he had replaced. Then the music has stopped… switching him back to

reality. "Thank you Bash." The young Queen said and she begins to walk away, and back to Francis.

**Thoughts**

On that same night, Mary cannot help but think about her dance with Bash. There is something about him that she finds quite intriguing. With him, she felt an

inflaming passion of some sort… a passion that she had never felt before. She felt a sudden excitement when he touched her, and lifted her. She saw yearning

in his eyes… a yearning that was gradually satisfied as they danced. He certainly possess the power to lure women, and to make them believe that he is

interested. Perhaps Mary is just captivated by him at that moment, nothing more. He is after all Bash, the brother greatly loved and admired by her fiancé. If

anything, he is just being his true self around her... his warm, sweet, and gentle side only a few people knew about. Meanwhile, Bash is thinking about the

same thing. For him, that was as far as he can go with Mary. He cannot take the risk of unveiling his true feelings… his deepest affection. He will not allow

himself to do anything that will harm his relationship with Francis. Another chance of holding her close will make him break through his defense… to succumb to

his need of kissing her and revealing what she truly meant to him. He will cherish the dance that they shared until he breathes no more. She is the woman who

can never be his'.

**Two is company, three's a crowd**

Francis is occupied on making arrangements for his upcoming trip to Scotland with Mary. Traveling with them are four servants, two cooks, two musicians, and a

few royal guards. The young prince would like to keep their company limited… he prefers to have their much needed privacy. As royals, it is hard to be

themselves when surrounded by many. Francis would like to take this opportunity to give Mary his undivided attention and to rekindle their passion for one

another. It has been months since the engagement, and his fiancée seemed distant lately. As the future King, among his royal duties are engaging to council

meetings, to public appearances to the villages, to gather with the nobles and other royal families to gain their allegiance, and to secure the French borders by

ensuring that his armies' needs are taken good care of. The only time that he can be truly himself is when he spends time Mary at early evenings during the

banquet. Their time together has been limited and he would like to make it up to her; a few months away from court will allow him to do just that. "Father,

these are what we will require for our travel to Scotland." Francis said as he gave the list to King Henry." Only a handful of guards and servants?" The King

asked. "Yes, your Majesty. I prefer a limited company." Says the prince. "You do realize that the tides can be treacherous, not to mention the risk of

encountering pirates… having just a few people is a risk for your safety. Take more guards and Mary's ladies in waiting." Says the King. "But father I must

insist, Mary and I have not spend time together lately, being escorted by a crowd will not allow us some solitude." He said with plea. The king thought about it

for a moment, then he replied, "Very well then, since you insist... I will grant your request, provided that Bash will accompany you." "Bash? Why Bash?" he

curiously asked. "Because Bash knows how the real world works… he knows how to sail the tides. I am confident that he will keep you safe… unless you

choose to agree to my previous proposal." Says the King. "Then it is done, I accept. Bash will sail with us to Scotland." Says Francis.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Here's another great moment of Francis and Mary. I intended to keep this chapter shorter then usual to allow my readers to focus solely on this **

**single shot. Enjoy and feel free to comment.**

**Chapter 4**

**Ignition**

It is late evening but Francis cannot wait to tell Mary the good news. He hurriedly walked towards her chamber and knock at her door. "You may enter." Says

Mary. "I bring you great news my love." The prince said as he closed the door. "We will set sail to Scotland in a week's time as I promised you. We will be

traveling with Bash and a few chosen companions." He added. "Well, that is indeed great news. I cannot wait to write to my mother." Says the Queen as she

placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Francis, I received a letter from my cousin Queen Elizabeth, she is requesting for an audience with us. Since

we are going to Scotland, I am contemplating if we can just arrange our meeting at the Scottish court, that is if you agree." Asks Mary. "I think that is a

good a thought. You may write to her and let her know that we will see her soon." He replied. Then the prince wrapped his hands around her hips... moved her

closer, and started to press his lips with hers'. They both remembered the first night they spent together… when Francis drank too much wine, and ended up

revealing his true feelings for Mary. It was the most liberating experience he had ever had; that moment when he finally had the courage to succumb to her

power. Francis slowly opened his lips, allowing him to lightly sweep the tip of his tongue to her lips, expressing his need for her to quench his yearning. His grip

became tighter as he continue to touch her lips with his lips... arousing their sensitivity… rekindling the flame they shared that night. Mary felt a sudden

rapture... awakening her desire for Francis. She cannot help but allow herself to reciprocate. She gently cradled his face with her hands… stroke his cheeks…

then his neck. She returned his kisses with more intensity and passion, leaving Francis breathless… and yearning for more... They felt the need to loose

themselves completely, and not to wait any much longer. He gently took off her robe, leaving her wearing a night dress. Then he slightly pulled down her

garment off her shoulder… permitting him to feel the warmth of her body, which made him more feverish. Mary took off Francis' jacket and begin to loosen up

his shirt, allowing her to gain access to his soft and warm skin underneath. They slowly laid on the bed, holding each other more tightly while their lips remain

locked. He then started kissing her on her neck… then down to her shoulders. "Francis…" Mary whispered as her lips touched his ear. "I know, I know… we

have to hold it." Francis whispered as he paused and rested his head on the pillow. After a brief moment, the prince lifted up his head and turned to Mary

saying, "I just missed you so terribly Mary… I am aware that my duties at court inhibited me from being with you… but know that my commitment to us remains

strong." He added as he kissed her again. Afterwards, they used their remaining strength to restraint themselves from going further. Mary fell asleep while

resting her head on Francis' shoulder, while the prince is caressing her hair... Upon realizing that his fiancée has already retired, he slowly leaned over the

lamp table next to the bed, blew the candlelight off, went back to her side and gave her a night kiss before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hello readers, I do believe that you will find this chapter extremely interesting especially if you are a TUDOR'S FAN. =) I AM NOT A HISTORY MAJOR, just to make things clear. **

**Chapter 5**

**Inspired**

It is near dawn when Francis left Mary's chamber. He carefully stood up, then walked slowly towards the door, gradually opened it and took a peek to make

sure that no one is around. He then walked out and tip-toed his way back to his chamber to avoid waking up the sleeping guards; he wanted to remain

undetected to prevent false notions from spreading about his level of involvement with the Scottish Queen. Although it is common knowledge that they are

engaged, Mary's reputation must remain intact and free from scandal until the night of their wedding. No matter how close they can physically go, Francis

knows that they cannot totally give in and act based on whim and feeling. As royalties, much is expected from them both because not only are they

representing their blood lines, they too are the future leaders of their nations. Francis and Mary do not have the privilege to do things freely, their actions can

lead to serious consequences for themselves and for their countries. As he entered his room he found a letter on his table. It is from Mary, perhaps written last

night before he went to her chamber. She wrote: _"My Dear Francis, Not a day goes by that I do not look forward seeing your face as I open my eyes in the morning. _

_I am now more than ever devoted to you… and to you alone. I wish that we can run away and forget about everything else… forget our duties and live a simple life _

_elsewhere. But you and I know that this is unfeasible. Lately, I have been distant because I am afraid to completely loose myself with you. My love, I beg you not to _

_doubt my affections. I am yours, and you are mine always. – Mary." _Francis kissed the letter, folded it and kept it in his secret chest. He laid on his bed, closed his

eyes and thought about his time with her last night. He smiled as he fell back to sleep knowing that his union with her remains adamant.

**Two Brothers**

Francis woke up later than usual, leaving Bash to attend to the nobles for the pre-arranged morning hunt. King Henry relies on Bash's assistance when the

prince is not able to perform all his obligations. He perfectly understands that court life can be overwhelming for a young royal; he allows Francis to have a little

bit of latitude to live a normal life like Bash. If only these two brothers are not separated by different mothers, then France is fortunate to have two eligible and

capable princes as successors. "You sent for me Father?" Bash asked as he opened the door of the King's chamber. "Yes my son, I requested for your

attendance as soon as the hunt is over." He said as he stood up and approached the young man. Then he placed his hands on Bash's shoulders saying, "I

have been corresponding with the Pope, asking for his terms to make you legitimate." The king's statement astounded Bash… he is at the moment speechless.

"I have been pondering about you and your mother's state, and as your father I would like you to have an equal entitlement with the rest of my offsprings."

Bash finally had his voice back and asked "Is my brother aware of your intentions?" "Yes he is. We discussed your position fully and he agreed that after him,

you are next in line on the throne of France if the Pope will grant you legitimacy." The king answered happily. "Your Majesty, I do not know what to say.

Regardless of the outcome, I will be forever grateful for your trust and affection… yours and that of Francis'." He said as he gave his father a hug. "For now

Bash, do not speak of this to anyone, including your mother. This is just for us three." Whispered the King as the young man walk towards the door.

**Whispers**

There are whispers at court, whispers about Queen Elizabeth of England. The English court is currently seeking for eligible royals to vie for her affection and a

place on her throne. She is the last monarch belonging to the Tudor Dynasty, and it is imperative for her to engage to marriage in hope of producing an heir.

The Queen have many suitors from Spain, Denmark, France, and even in her own court. It appears however, that no one had succeeded to establish a bond

with her, not even close as the sources say. It will be a huge political advantage if Elizabeth will end up marrying someone from the French court. This will

secure peace and will establish alliance for both countries, even possibly ending the division of power between the monarchs and finally unifying the territories.

Francis' engagement to Mary already secures his line with Scotland, a formidable ally. Imagine if another royalty from France will secure England! Then these

three countries will reign with prosperity for generations to come. Mary have been completely aware of her cousin's position. Though the English swear not to

do her anymore harm, so long as Elizabeth remains unwed and childless, she will always be considered a threat to England. As a woman, Mary understood the

need to be with someone you admire or perhaps even love, like what she has with her fiancé. She hopes the same thing for the English Queen, she is after all

her kin. The English envoy presented a sealed letter to King Henry requesting his assistance to determine which among his subjects will likely please the

Queen of England. This is not an easy task, considering that such request already led to multiple failure. The French candidates that were previously chosen

ended up empty handed, or worse broken hearted… for it is no secret that Elizabeth is a rare beauty. It will be a challenge to find her match on wits, on looks,

and on position. She is known to many as a wealthy, strong-willed, prudent young woman that can be an equal of a man. King Henry's task is to aid and

endorse a young royal that will match the English Queen's liking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Sail**

Today is the day that Mary has been waiting for. She is going back to Scottish soil. The queen smiles as she and Francis see the servants carrying their luggage

to the ship. They are already on board and waiting for Bash's arrival. "Thank you Francis, this means a lot." Says Mary while holding his hand. "Now we have all

the time in the world for ourselves." Says Francis as he kissed Mary's forehead. The prince cannot hide his excitement because this is his first time traveling

with Mary. He's been looking forward to spend time with her and to see Scotland. The sky is as blue as the sea, promising a good weather, a perfect day for

sailing. It will take them about week to reach their destination, but that is of no matter for these two lovebirds… for them, this is their time for solitude… away

from duties and responsibilities. They are also looking forward to see Elizabeth in a few days after their arrival. The English Queen through letters, told Mary

that she is making arrangements for her trusted advisers to act on her behalf when she is in Scotland. It seems like this reunion is an opportunity for these

two cousins to establish kinship. They have been divided by politics since they were young, but Mary never stopped believing that one day, she will finally get

to know her. "Did I make you wait?" asks Bash as he hurriedly boarded the ship. "You are just in time." Francis answered. Then the captain of the ship did a

final check before lifting the anchor.

Mary is settling down on her cabin when she heard a knock. "You may enter." She said. It is Francis. "Does your room suit your needs?" he asks as he held her

close. "Yes, Your Highness… It suits me well." She replied. "Mary, my sweet Mary... Why is it that you have such power over me?" He asked as he kissed her. "I

do not mean to… I believe that when two people truly love each other, having power over the other is not necessary." She said as she placed her hands on

his neck and kissed him back. Then the prince started to tighten up his grip. "My love, it is going to be quite a long journey… I trust that we can both resist."

Mary smilingly whispered after she gently let go of his lips. "You need not worry. It will take some difficulty but I know when to pull back." The prince smilingly

replied. Then he held her chin, kissed her once more, and left.

**At the Deck**

Bash is sitting at the deck looking at the sunset and observing the tides when Francis sees him. "There you are! Hello brother." Says the prince as he sat

beside him. "Our father received a letter this morning from the Vatican regarding the terms for your legitimacy… The Pope requires you to be formally engage to

a Queen." Bash turned to Francis with an astonished look and asked, "Do you mean an arrange marriage of some sort?" The prince smilingly nodded, "I know

what you are thinking… I felt the same way when I found out that I am promised to marry a woman I barely know. The thought of spending the rest of my life

with someone for the sake of politics scared me… but that all changed when I saw Mary." He said, still with the smile on his face. Bash then turned to Francis,

"What did father say? Who am I going to be engaged with?" He curiously asked. "Well the King has carefully considered your qualities, and he strongly believed

that an engagement proposal to Queen Elizabeth will bring both you and France happiness." Bash immediately stood up and exclaimed, "Elizabeth?! You mean

Mary's cousin?! Francis you cannot be serious! Everybody at court knows how unbearably stubborn that woman is. She is unmarried for one reason and one

reason only, because men fear her!" Francis stood up laughing. "Come now brother, are you not up to the task? What happen to the all courageous and

dashing Bash that I know?" He said as he continuously laugh. "Are you mocking me? Do you think this is funny? We are talking about my life here!" Bash said

with a serious tone. "Forgive me brother, I mock you not. I know that winning the English Queen's approval can be quite a challenge… but I trust in your charm

and wit. You will meet Elizabeth a few days after our arrival to Scotland. Father already made arrangements on your behalf." The prince said. Bash gave the

prince a pleading look and said, "But Francis…" "There are no buts Bash! Welcome to the reality of royal life." Says the prince as he tapped his brother's

shoulder and walked away, leaving Bash pondering about what he had just found out. It is not the idea of being promised to another that bothered him… it is

the thought of being away from Mary when the engagement will become official that concerns him the most. He already have prepared himself to be forever in

the shadows… looking out for her and loving her freely from a distance. But now it seems, even that can be taken away from him. Bash slowly sits down, trying

to gather his thoughts and his emotions. Why does it have to be this hard? He did not wish or choose to fall in love with someone who can never be his'. It is

already painful to see her in someone else's arms, that he is even more than willing to accept. But it will be insufferable not to see her at all…. Not to be able to

share stolen conversations or stares, or to have a moment of her company. Better to have a small piece of her than none at all. Bash sigh as he sees the

darkness in the sky slowly sets in, symbolizing that his hope of spending his life by her side diminished.

**Do you think Bash deserves to be with Mary? What are your thoughts? Feel free to comment. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Moonlight**

It is late evening inside Mary's cabin. The young Queen kept on tossing and turning on her bed as she tries to fall asleep. Still her eyes remained open,

wandering around. She can see moonlight on her window and can hear the peaceful sound of the ocean. The night seems quiet, perhaps everybody has

retired. She finally decided to get up, put her robe on, and took the lantern with her to walk outside. As she approaches the deck she saw the clear night sky,

the stars, and the full moon. She closed her eyes and felt the calmness and the inner peace that the ocean brings. She took a deep breath, and sigh. "Beautiful

night, isn't it Your Majesty?" She turned around and saw Bash smiling as he walks toward her direction. "Yes indeed… I find myself fully awake…I decided to go

for a night walk." Mary said as she sits down. Bash then sat beside her and they both stared at the moon like children. "So, I heard that you are going to vie

for my cousin's affection?" She asked smilingly. "Apparently I have to." Bash answered. "There is a price to pay for wanting to be royal." He added. "Well just to

give you a head start, Elizabeth loves to dance. She does not entertain suitors who have two left feet." Mary said teasingly. "Well in that case, I am already out

of her option… because dancing is my weakness." He said. "Truly? I remember very well during the masquerade ball that you were quite skilled." Mary said as

she turned to him. "No, I was not. I was simply following your lead. Your Majesty's being too kind." He replied. Mary stood up and said, "Well then, you need to

practice. You need to learn at least the basic steps. I would not like my future brother-in-law to look like a fool at the Scottish court." Bash cannot help but

blush… he needed a moment to calm his nerves down… and replied, "Your Majesty, you need not trouble. I am certain that my dancing skills will suffice." Mary

smiled and said, "Come now Bash, I insist. I am doing this as a friend." He can no longer refuse… He finally stood up. "Well first, you will place one hand to my

hip and I will place my hand on your shoulder." she explained as she took his hand and placed it on her hip. "Then your free hand will interlace with my free

hand." She instructed. "Now we need to count our steps… just follow my lead. And one-and-two-and three…" She counted as they both glided around the

deck. For a moment he felt the absence of constraint… the sense of freedom. Bash can feel his heart pounding as she gets closer and closer to him… He can

feel the warmth of her body… and smell the cool breeze carrying her sweet scent… His yearning is about to get the best of him. He has to stop this now! Before

things will get out of hand. "What is it?" Mary asked when Bash suddenly stopped and released her hand. "Forgive me, Mary. You've been lovely… but I have to

bid you goodnight." He said as he hurriedly walk away, forcing himself to leave her under the moonlight.

**Wish**

As he lay in his bed, Bash cannot help but think about what he did to Mary earlier. Clearly, it was rude and totally inappropriate for him to walk away without

giving her a reason. But what choice does he have? Every time he comes near her, the closer he gets from unveiling his true affections. He needed to act

quickly to restrain himself. Why is it that love simply cannot be denied? No matter how much he tries to conceal it, he probably still ends up giving her clues on

how he really feels. If only things were different… perhaps in another lifetime he instead, can ask her for a dance. He knows that it will be impossible to avoid

her presence while they are at sail. The ship is too small to find a place to hide. The best thing for him to do for now is not to be with Mary unless Francis is

present… though it breaks his heart to witness their strong bond and affection. In his window view, he sees a shooting star in the dark sky. He closed his eyes,

and thought... If he has one wish that can be granted, that is to let Mary see him the way he wants to be seen… A man devoted and utterly hers'. But that is

but a wish… It can never come to pass… Soon she will be wed to Francis, and himself perhaps to Elizabeth. Bash is enduring the worst type of pain… the pain

of being unable to let her at least know... his heart needs to remain silent, and his lip sealed. How long must he endure? How much more can he take of this?

Then he thought, for everybody's sake he has to win Elizabeth's hand in marriage to be as far away as possible from Mary and Francis... To spare himself from

further pain. As soon as the English Queen arrives, he cannot afford to waste his time. He will use all his charming ways to entice her… leaving her no choice

but to be with him. As a future prince, it is now his duty to France to secure an alliance with England. He cannot afford to fail. "Love perhaps will follow… What

matters now is I have to get Mary out of my thoughts… and out of my heart." He whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Scotland**

It has been a week travel. The sun is shining brightly on the clear skies. Mary is standing at the deck, watching as the island gets closer and closer. The ship is

slowing down its speed, preparing to dock. Francis is standing behind her, with his hands wrapped around her hips. Mary leaned to Francis, as they both stare

at the ocean's beauty one last time. The shipped finally stopped, it is time to go off board. "Are you nervous my love? I can feel your hands trembling." Asks

Mary. Francis placed his cheek on her cheek and said: "Would you not be if you will be meeting your future mother-in-law for the first time?" The queen turned

around to face the prince, placed her hands on his cheeks and said: "She will totally adore you. My mother is not hard to please." The queen's mother, Mary of

Guise is known by many as an influential figure in the Catholic faith. Coming from the powerful House of Guise, she is a beautiful, politically savvy and intelligent

woman, serving as the Queen's regent. Mary of Guise, despite of her position, enjoys humor and laughter. She is a woman who see the beauty of things.

Francis and Mary saw her mother waiting for her at the dock and with her the Royal Scottish guards. They arranged no crowd, no drums, or trumpets to meet

the young royal couple to keep the occasion private, as they both had requested. "Mother!" exclaimed Mary as she approaches." "My dearest daughter." Says

Mary of Guise as she curtsied and proceed to hug her. "This is Francis, my fiancé." Mary said as she hold the prince's hand. "Your Highness, you are most

welcome to Scotland." And she bowed. "Mother, that is Bash, the prince's brother." Says Mary as she sees Bash approaching. Mary of Guise bowed and

curiously asked, "Are you the young man to wed Elizabeth?" "I am he, provided that she approves." says Bash smilingly. Mary of Guise cannot hold her laugh.

"Forgive me, young prince… but nothing meets my niece's approval... But, who knows? I trust that you come prepared for such a task." she said. " Come, join

me for the ride. We have a lot to talk about." She added as she placed her hand on Bash's forearm as they all walk towards the carriages.

**The Painting**

It is midday when they had reached the castle. It has been a long journey, yet as soon as the carriage stopped, Mary took Francis' hand and immediately went

outside. "Quickly, I want to show you something." She said as she hurriedly walked, pulling Francis behind her. "Mary, where are we going?" he asked. "You

shall see." She replied. A few moments later, they arrived in the garden. "Wait! I want you to close your eyes." Says Mary, and the prince did. The queen

carefully guided him as he walked. "Stop! Now open your eyes." She said. Francis cannot believe what he saw… In front of him is a huge portrait of his image.

"Does he look anything like you?" Mary asked smilingly. The prince is astonished. He went closer to touch the painting. "I was terribly longing for you during my

previous stay here. I spent much time in this garden, thinking about you… It took me about a month to finish it." She said as she stand beside him. Francis

suddenly turned to Mary and kissed her fervidly… The prince is overjoyed, knowing that he is always on her mind. Meanwhile, Bash, who is standing not far

from them, witnessed the entire moment. He slowly turned his back, and proceeded to walk back to the castle.

**Lizzy**

The Scottish court received a word that Queen Elizabeth is arriving in a few days. The servants are meticulously arranging the visiting Queen's room to meet

her approval. Everybody is occupied preparing for the event until a messenger, who appears to be panting, run towards Mary. "Your Majesty, Queen Elizabeth

is already here!" he exclaimed. "What?!" How did that happen? We are expecting her within a day or two?" Mary asked. "Mary, I cannot wait a few more days

to finally meet you." Answered Elizabeth, who all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere. The entire court bowed down to the English queen. Mary hurriedly

walked towards her cousin, who is standing near the entrance door. "Elizabeth, you are most welcome here in my court. But why did you came unannounced?"

she curiously asked. "Mary, please call me Lizzy… we are after all family." She said smilingly. "I managed to travel undetected. I am just sick and tired of being

followed around all the time. I took two of my most loyal servants and bribed the royal guards not to tell anyone." she explained. Mary is completely stunned.

"Lizzy, have you gone mad?! You just can't leave your court the way you did! I am sending my fastest rider to deliver a message to England that you are here."

Says Mary, who seem to be upset. "Mary, you need not do that. I left a sealed letter to each of my trusted advisers' rooms letting them know where I will go...

besides, I find it amusing how the court reacts each time I go missing." says the runaway English queen. Lizzy, like Mary, is a young royal who desires nothing

in the world but freedom. She spend all her life following the rules and performing all her duties. She is a wise and an effective ruler, but still a youth. Her

childish ways oftentimes place her into hot water. This is not the first time that Lizzy have disguised herself and left England without protection.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**First Meeting**

Bash is engage on his daily routine of archery when he sees Francis running towards him. "Bash! Bash! You must come quickly! You need to prepare." He

exclaimed. "Prepare for what?" he asked. "Haven't you heard? Elizabeth arrived this morning. Mary is making arrangements for you both to be properly

introduced at the banquet tonight!" Says Francis. Bash and Francis immediately went back to their chambers to prepare for the occasion. Meanwhile, Lizzy is

settling down on her chamber with Mary. "So tell me Mary, who is this Bash? The man who's sent by France to offer me an engagement proposal."

Elizabeth/Lizzy curiously asked. Mary smiled and said, "Well, he is the older brother of Francis, my fiancé. He is brave, handsome, and charming. Most ladies at

the French court find him extremely attractive… but of course you will be the judge of that." Lizzy suddenly felt an interest meeting the man who took the

challenge to be added to her list of unsuccessful suitors. As a young queen, she finds no interest in marriage or establishing any bond to any man. But she

knows very well that she have to entertain suitors to appease her subjects.

The night finally arrived, and inside the Scottish court, among the guests are two young men anxiously waiting. "Remember to mind your manners, and conduct

yourself accordingly." Says Francis. "You need not remind me brother, I am very much aware who I am about to deal with. I simply have no choice at the

matter." Bash replied. "If you want to be a prince of France, you must make this small sacrifice… all you have to do is win her heart. How hard can that be?"

Francis asked as he took a sip of wine. Bash gave him a stern look, making the prince laugh. Then the herald finally came in announcing, "My lords and ladies,

your highnesses, presenting Queen Mary of Scots and Queen Elizabeth of England. The entire court bowed down as the two queens entered the court

together. They both smiled as they walk towards the throne, where the two young men are standing. "Lizzy, it is my honor to introduce you Prince Francis of

France, and his Brother Bash." Says Mary as the brothers bowed down. "Prince Francis, I am delighted to have your acquaintance." Says Lizzy. "Your Majesty,

the honor is mine." He replied. Then the English queen turned to Bash, offered her hand, which Bash took and gently kissed it. "Queen Elizabeth, your beauty

is beyond compare. Words do you no justice." Says Bash as they all proceeded to sit down to begin the banquet. Lizzy, upon seeing Bash felt a sudden spark

in her heart... this feeling is strange to her… she cannot help but to give Bash glances as they sit beside each other. Meanwhile, Bash's eyes are occupied by

the woman sitting next to his brother. He sighs as he witnesses their undying devotion to one another. After a few drinks Francis chose to retire and Mary

accompanied him. Bash and Lizzy are left behind. "Lizzy? Is that what Mary had called you earlier?" asks Bash as he tries to start a conversation. "Yes, I prefer

that name." she replied. Then she asked, "Tell me, what are your thoughts about your father's arrangement with my advisers?" Bash turned to face her and

said, "Lizzy, you and I know very well that I am not the man whom you seek. Many had tried to win your favor, and they all had failed." His bold respond

stunned Lizzy. No man has ever dared to talk to her that way... but he too, is the first honest man that she had ever encountered. She is charmed by him. Then

Bash stood up and said, "Forgive me, but I must retire early. It has been a pleasure finally meeting you, Lizzy." He took her hand and kissed it and then left.

**Enchanted**

Mary is awaken by a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Mary, it is Lizzy, can I come in?" the queen slowly stood up, put on her robe, and walk towards

the door and opened it. "Lizzy, what is it?" she asked while trying to open her eyes. "Forgive me Mary, but I cannot wait. I am in need of your assistance." She

replied. Mary looked at her curiously as she proceed inside her chamber, and asked, "Assistance on what?" Lizzy sits on her bed and said, "On men. I have no

clue as to how to attract men." "Lizzy, you cannot be serious. Surely, a woman of your status have enough experience on such matters." Mary replied as she

sits beside her. "That's the problem Mary, I don't. It is common knowledge that I turn down every man that presents himself to me... but I do not intend any

harm. Perhaps I am just afraid that I will make the wrong choice." Mary looked at her she said, "Lizzy, you are a woman capable of winning the heart of any

man. If this is about Bash…" "No it's not!" she immediately interrupted Mary. The Scottish Queen place her hand on top of her hand, and smilingly said, "It is

alright to admit that you admire someone."

**At the Garden**

Bash is sitting near the fountain at the garden, writing a letter to his father when Mary made him aware of her presence. "Hello Bash, can I interrupt you for

moment?" Bash immediately stood up and said, "Your Majesty, of course." Then Mary placed her hand on Bash's forearm, as they start to walk around. "I

understand that you made an impression on Lizzy last night… a good impression." She said teasingly. He looked at her curiously, and said, "What do you

mean?" They stopped walking. "Bash, I know that you are a good man, and I consider you my friend. I trust that you will handle my cousin's heart with

care." The queen said as she looked at him in the eye. "Mary, I will do as you command. I will be honest with Lizzy." He said as he touched her hand. Then she

said, "I am asking you to be gentle with her, and to return her affection fully." Bash stared at her for a moment… thinking only if she knows how hard it will be

for him to do what she asks. "Mary, I cannot promise her my heart… but I can offer my loyalty and my utmost respect." He said. "Well, that is a start. She is

an extraordinary young woman Bash… it would please us all to finally see you committed to someone." Mary said smilingly. In his mind, he knows very well

whom he would like to be committed to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Woman in love**

Bash and Lizzy are expected to be spending a lot more time together in public as part of the French-English agreement. Both of them are aware that it is their

duty to do so. Today is a sunny day as they are sitting outside the castle having tea. Bash seemed to be occupied reading a book, while Lizzy is sketching.

"What is it that you are doing?" he asked. "I am trying to draw your image." She replied. Bash placed the book on the table and said, "Truly? May I see?" "No,

not just yet." Says the young English Queen as she tried to hide the paper. Realizing that he is unknowingly ignoring his future fiancee, Bash quickly thought of

a good subject and said, "Tell me something about you Lizzy." She stopped her sketching and smiled, "Well, I love to travel usually without company; I love to

dance and to watch theater plays. How about you?" Lizzy asked curiously as she drinks her tea. "I love archery, swordplay, and hunting. As you are aware, I

am going to be the second inline of the French throne, granted that we will get engaged." He replied. Again, Lizzy admired him for being straightforward. "I am

fully informed that you are the illegitimate son of King Henry. But that does not make you less of man. If anything, it makes you more of a man to me." The

English Queen blushed. "Some people at my court consider me illegitimate, and not worth it of the English throne… but that does not affect me, at least not

anymore." She added. Bash looked at Lizzy and smiled. They have more in common than they thought. She is beautiful, smart, and undeniably agreeable. But

for some reason, he cannot get himself to fall for her. "So tell me Bash, how long have you been in love with someone else?" He is tongue-tied… he did not

expect that at all… He doesn't know how to respond to her. "I may be a woman but I know when a man is longing for another." She said. "Lizzy, I…" Bash is

interrupted. "You do not have to reason out Bash. I know that you had a life before me… I will not take that against you. Whoever she may be, I hope that she

is worth it." She said.

**Simon**

A few days after Lizzy's arrival at Scotland, her advisers arranged for the English envoy, Simon, to assist her in sealing the deal of a French engagement.

England is anxiously waiting for their future King to be formally announced. Perhaps Bash is that man… he is the one who can finally win Lizzy's heart. Simon is

welcomed at court by Mary of Guise on behalf of the Scottish Queen, who is out ridding in the village with Francis. Simon has been serving the crown faithfully

and obediently. He is a man of many talents, who would engage on any means necessary to secure his beloved England. His loyalty is beyond doubt. After a

brief introduction in the Scottish court, Simon requested for a private audience with Lizzy in her chamber. "Your Majesty." says Simon as he knelt, took

Lizzy's hand and kissed it. He stood up and said, "Your Majesty gave us quite a scare when you traveled to Scotland unaccompanied. May I remind her Majesty

that her life is England's?" Simon gave Lizzy a serious look. "Yes, I am fully aware Simon! I am aware that like other kings and queens before me, that my

actions affect my country's disposition!" Lizzy replied. Simon bowed his head and said, "Forgive me, your Majesty. I am but your humble servant. Everything

that I do is for the crown." Lizzy placed her hands on his shoulders, "I fully understand, and know that I am grateful. But we are not at war with Scotland. Mary

and I are cousins... I do not see her as my enemy." The queen explained. Simon lift up his head and said, "But you must also be aware that without a husband

and an heir, she will remain a threat. The bond that you share as kin is the same bond that can tear your country into pieces." Lizzy, beginning to be annoyed

by him said, "Enough of such talk! We are both here as honored guests! We are going to act like one!" she exclaimed. "I plead that you hear my warning, I am

here to secure your safety and that of England's." He said as he bowed down and slowly walk away, closing the door behind him.

**Peril**

It is early evening and the royal dinner is about to start. Mary of Guise, Francis, Mary, Lizzy, and Bash are waiting for their meals to be served. The servants

finally came out of the kitchen and started to place the food on the table. Mary specifically ordered to have roast beef tonight. She is hungry and exhausted

from her ride with Francis in the village earlier. She is about to start a bite when all of a sudden, one servant came in screaming, "No! Your Majesty don't! Your

taster just drop dead in the kitchen! Everyone, Stop eating your meals!" They are all horrified! Immediately the royal guards went into the kitchen and they

saw the taster, lifeless. They searched the entire kitchen for any signs of the perpetrator. They questioned all the cooks and the servants, but no one saw

anything out of the ordinary. Mary, still in shock is accompanied by Francis with some of the royal guards back to her chamber. As soon as they are alone, Mary

started to sob and hug Francis. "It is happening again! Francis, it is happening again!" she exclaimed. "Hush, hush Mary. The guards are making their queries.

Soon we will know who did this." Says the prince as he tries to calm her down. "Why is it that I can never have peace anywhere… not even in my own court."

she quavered. "Mary, look at me." Says Francis as he cradled her face. "I will not allow anything that will harm you… we will get to the bottom of this." He

added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Hello readers, this is again another emotional scene of Mary and Francis. I am listening to the song of Civil Twilight entitled " Letters from the**

** Sky." I hope you will choose to listen to this song that inspired me on this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Dunbar Castle**

The recent failed assassination attempt on Mary's life forced her and Francis to hideaway for the moment, away from the capital, until the perpetrator is

captured and the court is deem safe for the Queen. That same night, the royal couple along with a handful loyal of guards and servants ride to the Dunbar

Castle. The Dunbar Castle is one of Scotland's mighty fortresses; it is located in a remote area near the ocean, a perfect place to be to avoid assassins. As

soon as they reached their destination, Francis immediately ordered the guards to secure the gate behind them. As they entered the castle the servants lit up

the candles and set the fireplace to warm up the place. Mary sat down near the fire, still pondering about what had just happened a few hours earlier. She

remembered her time in the French convent… when she was sent there as a child for safekeeping. Now here she is, ones again hiding to save her life. "Are you

feeling alright?" Francis asked as he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her hip and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Mary, we are safe now. It is just

the two of us and a handful of trusted company." He said as he kissed her cheek, trying to reassure her. "Francis, it seems like I am in constant danger. I am

afraid that the next attempt will not only take my life… but also of those who I care about the most." Says Mary. The prince looked at her and said, "What are

you trying to say?" Mary then stood up and paced around, "I am saying that anyone close to me can easily fall victim of the assassins who are meant for me.

The taster's fate could have been yours' or my mother's! I cannot forgive myself if anything should happen to you!" she exclaimed trying to hold back her tears.

Francis stood up and walked towards her. "Mary, do not think of such things. We have been through a lot together, still we managed to survive everything and

anything… I beg you, do not lose hope." He said as he attempts to hold her close. Mary pulled away and distanced herself from Francis. She turned her back on

him. "Francis, I believe it would be best if we put our engagement on hold. Your connection to me place you in grave danger." Says Mary. The prince

immediately turned her to face him and said, "What?! What are you talking about?" Mary's tears started to run down her cheeks. "I am releasing you from our

arrangement. I sent a letter to your father, explaining my reasons in suspending Scotland's alliance with France before we left the court. My love, I am doing

this for your own sake." Francis is stunned…. He cannot believe what he just heard… Mary had just told him about their disengagement. Upon internalizing

everything, his tears started to fall. Then he said, "Please do not do this to us. I beg you not as a prince, but a man in love." He proceeded to kneel in front of

Mary, holding her close. "Mary, please... do not let this go between us." He said as he continuous to sob, leaving Mary crushed and broken. The Scottish queen

is on a tough spot. It is not safe for Francis' to be around her while the perpetrator is free… the perpetrator who might be lurking around them at this moment.

"Francis, as queen, I am duty bound to honor my promise to you… that is to keep you safe from any harm… even from me." She said in hard tone. "I command

you as the Queen of this country to return to France, and leave me here." Mary is bravely holding back her tears. Francis stood up and wipe away his tears,

looked Mary in the eye and said, "I will leave your presence as you wish, but I am not leaving Scotland… not until you're with me. I will not give-up that easily.

I will reside at the capital and conduct my own queries. I will come and visit you every day, even if you will not see me. I LOVE YOU… AND I WILL NEVER STOP."

Then the prince walked away from her presence. When it is clear that Francis had left, Mary slowly laid on the floor in a fetal position, crying like a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lord Darnley**

The next morning, the Scottish court is in chaos. Mary of Scots is hidden somewhere safe while Mary of Guise and the rest of the council members are

scrutinizing any witnesses and proof that is presented to them. Among the sitting council members is Henry Stuart, also known as Lord Darnley, the youngest

and the most influential member of the court. He is known to many as ambitious, clever tactician, and an aspiring politician. He is Mary's first cousin, a true

Scottish Royal connected to majority of the wealthy and powerful noble families. Unlike Mary, Darnley grew up in Scotland. He spent his childhood being

groomed as a prince, since Mary have no siblings and she is still unmarried. He is the closest inline to the throne of Scotland if anything happens to the young

Queen. "My Lords, our Queen's life is at stake here! If we cannot unite inside this council chamber to identify our enemies, then how can we serve Scotland?"

Says Darnley as he stood up to silence the disagreeing council members. "We must act quickly! This assassination attempt may be from England or France." He

added. Upon hearing his statement Mary of Guise stood up and said, "Lord Darnley, may I remind you that Queen Mary is engage to the prince of France, and

that Queen Elizabeth is currently a guest at court. It will not be wise if their countries will plot against their royal host." Darnley walked towards Mary of Guise,

"That does not exempt them from our suspicions. These are dangerous times My Lady, all foreign powers are potential assassins. You know that better than

anyone." He said. The meeting went for hours without any resolution. The council remained undecided and confuse as to whether Lord Darnley's case hold

water. If so, then Scotland is facing more than a simple threat on their Queen's life. If it is a fact that England resumed their attack on Mary, or France is behind

the assassination attempt, then the Scottish nation have no ally left to trust. Scotland will be vulnerable to attack or worse, invasion from an unknown enemy.

**Suspicions**

Bash and Francis are waiting for Mary of Guise to come out of the council chamber. Both brothers are anxious to know what the Scottish court is doing to keep

Mary safe. After a long while, she finally emerged. "Lady Mother, what news do you have?" Asks Francis. "The council have divided opinion about England and

France's intentions to Scotland." She answered. "Surely, you know that is not true. France fully honors its alliance with Mary." Says the prince. Mary of Guise

nodded and said, "I trust France with my daughter's life. So long as I am around, Scotland will never rise against you." Then Lizzy came in running. "I came as

soon as I heard that the council is doubting my intentions. I assure you all, that I have nothing to do with what had happened last night." She said. Bash came

to her and hold her hand saying, "You need not worry Lizzy, we all know that these are just based on plain suspicions. Soon, we will find out who is behind this

chaos and all will be in order." Then Francis said, "In the meantime, we all have to take precaution and trust no one. I have written to my father to make him

aware of our situation here. He is ready to send help if needed. France will stand by its word to protect Mary at all cost. We have to work together to have this

resolved. Our lives are at risk. Our countries are at stake."

**The Visit**

It is a rainy day, but that did not stop Francis from fulfilling his promise to visit Mary daily. The prince is waiting patiently inside his carriage, outside the gate of

the Dunbar castle. Mary gave strict orders to her guards not to let anybody enter… not even Francis. The prince brought her a bouquet of white roses and her

favorite bottle of wine shipped all the way from his native France. He is hoping that despite the weather, this will be the day that Mary will finally open the gate

to let him in. Mary knows that he is outside in the pouring rain waiting for her answer. She is staring at his carriage through the window. She cannot help but

to let her tears fall… She misses him terribly as days come to pass. She is tempted more than ones to see him and to finally get reunited. But she knows the

danger that surrounds her, and that it is her duty to protect him above all else. She is willing to exchange happiness for grief, just to keep him away from any

harm from her unknown enemies. She spends her days waiting for him to show up at the gate, and nights weeping and praying for these times to pass. Love

can truly make you do things beyond understanding. Francis could have easily just forget about them, take the option to go back to France and leave this

chaos behind. Instead, he is spending his time inside a carriage, in this weather hoping to be saved by Mary. Hours pass as the rain finally stopped. The

darkness is about to take away the light. Francis needs to accept that today is not the day, he will try again tomorrow. In his heart he knows that she is

suffering as much as he is… that she is in a more difficult and dangerous situation, and as her fiancé, he needs to extend his patience and understanding a

little bit further. He sadly asked the coachman to start going back to the capital, to prevent them from traveling in the dark. He stared through the carriage

window, hoping that he can catch a glimpse of her staring back at him. Then he sigh, for he did not see her image. The carriage started to move, carrying the

sad prince away from his beloved Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Greetings readers! I believe again you will find this chapter interesting if you love The White Queen mini-series. Enjoy and as always feel free to **

**comment.**

**Chapter 13**

**Act of Defiance**

Lizzy is alone walking in the garden as Simon approaches her. "Your Majesty, you sent word that you wish to see me?" he asked as he bowed down. The

English Queen took a deep breath and said, "Simon, did have you anything to do with the attack against Mary?! Choose your words wisely, My Lord… for they

may be your last!" Lizzy appears to be angry. Simon is speechless for a brief moment trying to collect himself and replied, "My Queen, I may be all things… but I

am not a murderer. You made it clear during our last conversation that you would not want anything that can harm Queen Mary. It is my duty to obey and to

serve you." Lizzy then looked at her English envoy closely, trying to figure him out. "You must understand Simon, that I will not tolerate any act of defiance as

your queen! I will not hesitate to cut off your head when I find out that you have something to do with this turmoil! I will not protect you from anyone!" Lizzy

said in a firm voice. "Your Majesty, I serve no one else but England. I belong to the House of York, your grandmother's bloodline. I consider you my family and I

will not do anything to ruin your reputation to our foreign relations. If Your Majesty will accept my service to investigate the assassination attempt on Queen

Mary, I am more than willing to abide." Says Simon in a humble tone. Then Lizzy seemed to be convinced replied, "Very well then, I command you to employ

whatever means that you can find to reach the bottom of the pot. I am giving you this opportunity to clear your name of my suspicions. I will eagerly wait for

the results." Then Simon bowed down before leaving the queen's presence. Lizzy is now left pondering who might be the perpetrator if it is not Simon. She

paced back and forth as she feels the tension… so long as the assassin remains free, she knows that war between England and Scotland can occur.

**Friction**

Meanwhile, inside the castle at Francis' chamber, Francis and Bash are discussing all the information they had gathered. "Bash, I cannot help but wonder why

is it that an attempt on Mary's life took place while all royal relations are present in her court. You, myself, and Lizzy." Says the young prince as he hold his chin.

Bash then sits down… trying to find the answer to his brother's query. "We do not know yet, but whoever did this is someone who is bold enough to carry out

his or her plan while we are all here to witness… it seems like the perpetrator would like to strike fear here at court. Francis, such a scheme cannot be carried

out by a single individual. Whoever they may be, it is certain that they have access inside the Scottish court." Says Bash. The brothers stared at each other,

feeling the heat caused by the situation they are all tangled up with. Francis sits beside his brother and said, "Bash, if what you think is right, then we might be

running out of time to uncover their plans… so long as they remain unpunished, they feel invincible and we will remain in fear of them." Then Bash suddenly

stood up and started to put on his sword on the scabbard and placed it under his belt. "Where do you think you are going?" Asks Francis. "I will travel to the

Dunbar Castle to see Mary… I need to ask her a few things." The prince stood up and said, "She does not even want to see me? What makes you think that

she will accept you in her presence?!" Bash felt the sense of jealously in his voice. He turned to Francis and replied, "Now is not the time for you to act this way

little brother! Like you, I am duty bound to protect Mary as France's future prince." The prince then backed away, took a deep breath and said, "Forgive me, I

am currently lost and my affection for her is clouding my judgment. If she will admit you, kindly tell her that I am thinking about her and I cannot wait for the

day that we will be together again." Bash placed his hands on Francis' shoulders and nodded. "Be careful Bash." Says the prince as Bash walk towards the

door.

**Pseudo**

Life at court is full of treachery. The court is a battlefield… a battlefield for the royals and the powerful nobles who are more than willing to do anything to

secure the crown for themselves. Throughout centuries, royal bloodlines have been divided by war and distrust because of a single position desired by many.

Such noted case is that of the War of the Roses that occurred in England between the House of Lancaster and the House of York. It was a war between

cousins that divided the English nation. The rip between these powerful houses came to an end when Henry Tudor, also known as King Henry VII, defeated

the last Yorkist King, Richard III. It seems like history repeats itself… Mary and Lizzy are both facing a possible rip in their relationship, same with that of their

ancestors. Though both desire a peaceful existence, that seems impossible not only because of titles but also because Mary is a catholic and Lizzy is a

protestant. Religious belief is the main reason why Scotland allied itself to France, instead of its neighbor England. Lord Darnley is patiently waiting inside his

carriage when his visitor finally entered and sits beside him. "Is everything going according to plan?" Darnley asked the stranger who cannot be identified, he

is wearing a hood long enough to hide his face. "Yes, My Lord. We are waiting for your command to proceed." He replied. "Well then, tell them to wait still. We

have to be patient… it is only a matter time for our enemies to fall into our traps. Tell them, soon they will hear from me." Says Lord Darnley with a sinister

smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Moment of Truth**

It is late evening when one of Mary's guards hurriedly run up the stairs and knock at her chamber. "Your Majesty you must rise. A messenger from the capital

awaits you at the sala." He said. Mary immediately opened her door saying, "I gave you strict orders not to admit anyone! You disobeyed me!" The guard

bowed and said, "Forgive me my queen, but he requested an urgent audience with you. He said he is Bash, the prince of France's brother." Mary is surprised

that Bash had paid her a visit at this hour. She rundown the stairs as quickly as she can and she sees him sitting near the fireplace trying to warm up his

hands. "Bash? What is it? Did something happen to Francis?" she anxiously asked. Bash stood up and walked towards Mary. "No Mary, Francis is well. He and I

are doing all we can to get you back at court. I am here because I need to ask you some crucial questions about your lineage." Mary is curious as to why all

of a sudden, Bash is interested regarding her bloodline. "Mary, besides you and Lizzy, who else have the right lineage to acquire either the Scottish or English

throne?" Mary thought about it for a moment as she sits down staring at the fireplace. Then she said, "Lord Darnley, my first cousin. His grandmother is

Margaret Tudor, who is Lizzy's aunt and he too is a descendant of King James II, the former King of Scots." Bash suddenly realized the huge possibility of a

motive. "Mary that would mean that he can claim both Scotland and England provided that something will happen to you or to Lizzy!" The Queen immediately

stood up and said, "If I am thinking what you are thinking, we will be needing proof of such allegations Bash. I just cannot question much less detain a

powerful man at court based on his lineage… It can cause a civil war. Darnley is supported by the most influential and wealthy Scottish nobles. If our suspicions

are proven wrong, I will end up losing the allegiance of my subjects." Both became silent… they are trying to contemplate what to do next. Then Bash sits

beside the Queen and said, "Mary, will my marriage with Lizzy keep you safe?" She turned towards him and said, "Yes. If you marry Lizzy, then England will no

longer feel threatened by me. An alliance with France and the possible production of an heir to the English throne will unite our countries and Family Houses.

Darnley will not stand a chance to claim any throne once Lizzy and I are married." Upon hearing what she said Bash stood up and paced back and forth and

said, "Very well then, I will marry Lizzy as soon as the engagement becomes public." Mary stood up, walk towards Bash and said, "Public? You mean Lizzy

already agreed?" Bash looked at her and nodded. Mary gives him a hug. She is obviously happy. "I am so delighted to know that! Finally you found her

Bash. You were right when you told me at the garden in France that you will meet the one once you are ready. Lizzy is the one, isn't she?" The queen joyfully

asked. Bash can no longer hold his emotions and he exclaimed, "IT IS YOU MARY! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU!" Then his tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Mary cannot believe what he just said… After all this time, she is right. Bash is in love with her. Then Bash came closer and said, "Is it wrong to fall for someone

who can never be yours? Someone whose heart and soul belongs to my brother?" He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Mary, if only I can teach my

heart not to love you… not to long for you… Believe me I've been trying all this time to keep it to myself, hoping that it will pass, but it didn't! Time made me

love you even more!" he exclaimed. Mary cannot find the words to say… She placed her other hand on Bash's cheek, which he held and kiss. "I will marry Lizzy,

if that's what it takes to finally keep you safe." He said as he let go of both her hands. Then Mary, all of a sudden felt a sense of awakening… She wrapped her

hands on Bash's neck and she closed her eyes… she tighten up her grip on him, pushing herself to give Bash a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Endearment**

Bash feels like he is in a dream… a dream he never thought that would be a reality. Tonight, he finally told Mary and got it off his chest. He loves her very much,

so much that he is willing to sacrifice himself for her safety. As her lips are pressed with his' and with their eyes close they both found a new freedom… freedom

to express what they really meant to each other. But he knows very well that she is vulnerable at the moment, even possibly confuse. He gently pulled off his

lips, kissed her cheeks, and settled just wrapping his arms around her hips. She is motionless and silent, while her hands remained holding on to his neck, and

her head resting on his shoulder. They both know that whatever happened tonight, shall never happen again for the sake of those who love them… He can

feel her heart beating fast coinciding with his' and she is slightly quivering, making him hold her more tightly. He whispered in her ear, "Mary, tonight is the

happiest moment of my life. Thank you." Then she lifted her head and gave him a longing look. Bash gently let go of his grip on her and step back a little and

said, "I am already contented that you know that I love you. Nothing in the world can ever change that." Bash is about to leave when Mary hold his arm and

said, "Bash, if things are different… if we are not bound by duties and commitments, will you want this?" He took a deep breath and smiled. "If you are not the

woman that my brother loves, then I will not hesitate to take you in my arms and never let you go forever." He said. Then Bash took her hand and kissed it. He

then proceeded to walk away… leaving his heart behind under her possession.

**Complex**

It is almost dawn, yet Francis is still wide awake pacing back and forth inside his chamber. Then the door finally opened, it is Bash. "It is about time that you

show up. What took you so long?" How is Mary? Is she well?" Francis asked anxiously. He walked towards the prince and said, "She is well, you need not

worry about her welfare." Then he whispered, "Francis, we are about to face a powerful enemy positioned at court. We will need more assistance in order to

save Mary." The prince looked at him curiously and said, "Who are we really dealing with?" "There's no definite, but we need to know more about this Lord

Darnley. Based on what Mary had told me, I am inclined to inquire more about him and whoever he is associated with." Says Bash. "The threat on Mary's life

may just be a piece of the whole pie… whoever is behind it, is planning something bigger." He added. Francis then realized how complex the predicament they

are facing. "Bash, we are not in France. How do we know who to trust and not to trust?" He asked worriedly. Bash then thought about that for a moment, and

replied, "I can only think of two people in this court that we can rely on… Mary of Guise and Lizzy. Chances are, Lizzy is already making her own queries. I will

ask her what she knows first thing in the morning. Till then, we need to be discreet… we need to keep our eyes and ears open here at court."

**Conflict**

Meanwhile, Mary remained seated near the fireplace staring at the flame allowing its warmth to penetrate her skin. The young queen is surrounded by silence,

by this time the servants are sleeping and the guards are quietly patrolling outside the castle. She takes a sip of her warm tea, in hope that it will put her mind

to rest. Bash left a few hours ago, but she can still feel her heart is beating out of the ordinary. She knows that she loves Francis… and that he loves her

dearly. Her fiancé is undoubtedly devoted to her as much as she is to him. She remembered the time when she took a dagger's assault to save Francis' life,

and waking up from a deep sleep resulting from that all because their love for each other is strong enough to defy death. Her life has all been planned out with

him… It is true, they have been engaged since they were six for the sake of the alliance, but that all changed when she came back at French court to finally

meet him as a young man. But now, along came Bash revealing his true feelings… He is a man whom she never thought that will fall for her. Bash clearly

does not expect her to return his affections… He is satisfied to simply let her know the truth, the truth that has been buried at the depth of his soul. He chose

to set aside his own desire and passion, and remained considerate towards his brother's attachment to her. Now she feels a certain conflict… a conflict

occurring in her heart. If only it is possible to love two people equally, then she will not be in this position. She sighs as she uses the fire iron in stirring the

burning woods, providing the air that will increase the burning flame. Perhaps time will tell, for now they all have to worry about their safety and that of their

countries'. They all need to join forces to face the threat from an unknown source. As a Queen, she must learn to balance the demands of her heart with that

of her mind. Mary finally stood up and started to walk up the stairs to her chamber. Tonight, she needs to free her mind from anything, and trust that all will

turn out for the best. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She knows that soon, when this is all over, she will have to face both of them, and finally

decide to whom her heart truly belongs to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Hello readers, this is another chapter that I truly enjoyed writing. I seriously love every word in this chapter. I hope that you will find this entertaining. =)**

**Chapter 16**

**The Uprising**

Simon received a word from his trusted English spy that an uprising in Northern England is about to occur. A sudden rebellion from the villagers loyal to the

catholic faith demands that Queen Elizabeth needs to be overthrown. Their goal is to replace her with a new ruler… a ruler that is a catholic and is capable to

secure the line of succession. He immediately run towards the English Queen, who is currently walking with Bash in the garden. "Your Majesty, I must have a

word with you this instant!" exclaimed Simon. Lizzy can see his uneasiness and said, "What is it Simon? You can speak freely in front of Bash." "The North is

rising against your Majesty! The villagers are fully armed and they do not act alone. With them are powerful cannons and an army whose leader is yet to be

identified." Lizzy is terrified! Her own people are about to launch an attack towards her while she's at Scotland. "And what of our trusted advisers?! Are they

discussing battle plans to secure the English capital? Are they offering an open negotiation with the villagers?" Asks the anxious Queen. "My Queen, your loyal

servants at court are doing everything to hold your throne in your absence. But we must act now and crush the rebels while we still can! While we still have

time to do so." Bash who is listening knows that when the rebels are going to be successful, it will not take long for England to attack their neighbor country

Scotland. The uneasy truce between the two nations takes hold all because Mary and Lizzy are on the throne. "Lizzy, I will send an urgent word to my father

to send armies to secure the English throne." Lizzy looked at him surprisingly. "Bash, this is not your fight. France has no obligation to England." Bash placed

his hands on her shoulders and said, "Yes we do! As your fiancé I am duty bound to protect you." Simon is astonished with this sudden revelation, the

engagement has not yet been announced in public. "My prince, England will be forever grateful for your service." He said as he bowed to him. Lizzy then turned

to Simon and said, "You must arrange my ride immediately back to England." Bash then said, "Lizzy, it will be best if you stay here in Scotland for your own

safety. I will travel with Simon to England. I will personally assure your advisers that help from France is on its way. You must stay hidden and protected with

Mary." Lizzy then give Bash a kiss on his cheeks and said, "When you come back, a Queen is waiting for you in the aisle." Bash then went back to the castle to

search for Francis, but to no avail. One of the guards told him that the prince left earlier to go to Dunbar Castle, Bash then wrote a message for King Henry

asking for assistance and for Francis and Mary, he send the fastest riders to travel to France and to Dunbar. He told the messenger, "Tell my brother Francis

that I am on my way to England. Tell him and Mary that I will send word as soon as I can." Bash hurriedly went outside the castle and he saw Simon already in

a horse, waiting for him. Lizzy is going to see him off, she stood in front of him and said, "Bash, do take care. We will anxiously wait for your return… Myself and

Mary." Bash became curious as to why Lizzy spoke of Mary. But that can wait later. He then mounted to his horse and they hurriedly left. Unbeknownst to them

is a young man staring at the window, witnessing the entire incident. He made a sinister smile as he sees Bash and Simon ride off.

**The Deception**

As soon as Bash had left, Lizzy immediately searched for Mary of Guise, who is attending the council meeting. Lizzy appeared in front of the council

unannounced. "Forgive me, My Lords, but I must urgently speak to the Lady Mary of Guise in private." The Lady Mother immediately stood up and left the

council chamber with the English queen and they both proceeded to Lizzy's chamber. "Lady Mother, a rebellion is occurring in England. I know for a fact that

the Northerners are loyal to the catholic faith, but never did I expect them to rise against me. They do not possess the arms nor the manpower to do so. It

appears that they have a powerful supporter, someone who might have the right lineage to usurp my throne." Mary of Guise is horrified for Lizzy. But before

they can even talk the door is forcefully opened by the guards! These are not the royal guards! And with them is Lord Darnley! He walked towards the two

terrified women with a sinister smile and said, "Your Majesty and Lady Mother, my guards are here to make sure that you will not leave this chamber without

my permission." "How dare you! Who gave you the power to detain us?!" exclaimed Mary of Guise. "I have the support of the Scots and of the English, who

prefer me to be their King instead of two women who seem to be incapable of performing their royal duties!" Darnley replied. Lizzy stood near him and said,

"You will not succeed! The nobles and the rest of the royal families will not allow a usurper to sit on the throne of England and Scotland!" Darnley gave her a

grim laugh and said, "And you think that England will prefer an unmarried protestant Queen, whose legitimacy is in question to continuously be the head of

their monarch?! You must be dreaming Queen Elizabeth!" He stood in front of Mary of Guise and said, "The Scots deserve a better ruler, a ruler who knows

Scotland! Not a young woman who spent her entire life hiding in a convent somewhere in France! Mary can never be the Queen of Scots!" He shouted. "You

can keep us here for as long as you like! Soon our allies will find out about your treachery!" Lizzy exclaimed. Darnley turned to her and said, "Oh, are you

talking about France? It will take about a week for the French army to reach the English borders. By then, my supporters have already taken over your capital.

As for Scotland, I am now its King!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: After writing the last chapter, I cannot help but to give you guys an immediate follow up. I find myself with overflowing thoughts and ideas...**

** again, enjoy ****and looking forward for your reviews.=)**

**Chapter 17**

**The Message**

Mary, while staring at the window is caught by surprise when she sees Francis and a messenger being allowed by the guards to enter the castle. She

immediately knew that something is amiss… the guards will not disobey her orders unless the prince gave them a valid reason to let them pass. As soon as

Francis sees Mary, he cannot help but to run towards her and hold her so tightly. "Mary, my love… I would have continue honoring your wish not to see me, but

I must speak with you urgently." Says Francis as he continuously hold her. Mary's grip on him is as tight as his'. "Francis, forgive me. All the while I thought that

I was protecting you… but the truth is, I am only protecting myself from the hurt and pain of the idea of losing you." She said as she gives him a kiss. Then

the messenger interrupted their reunion by saying, "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I bring a message from the capital." Mary took the letter from the messenger

and read its content: "_To Francis and Mary, by the time you receive this message I am on my way to England to secure Lizzy's throne. Her people from the North is _

_about to attack her capital in her absence. I already sent a message to father to send the much needed French armies. I do believe that Lord Darnley has something to _

_do with this. I beg you to take care, for if I am right, then Darnley will not only attack England but may have already taken over Scotland without us knowing. –Bash."_

As soon as Mary finished reading the letter, another messenger who appeared exhausted from fast ridding showed up. "Your Majesty! Your mother and Queen

Elizabeth are taken captive at the castle by Lord Darnley!" Mary cannot believe it! She almost lost her footing, Francis needed to hold her. "Francis, what is

this?! What is this?!" She exclaimed as Francis assists her to take a seat. "I have lost my country! I have lost my crown!" Mary cannot help but sob. The prince

lifted his fiancée's face and said, "Mary, it is not over yet. As soon as King Henry send armies we will take back what is rightfully yours. I promise I will stand

by your side!" Then he kissed her forehead. "Mary, we cannot stay here. It is no longer safe for you. Darnley will soon find out where you are hiding. We must

both seek sanctuary in a nearby abbey, and wait for a message from Bash. We must trust that all will be well." Says Francis. Then immediately the prince

ordered the servants and the guards to pack enough food and to prepare all the necessities they will be requiring. By the time Darnley and his guards reached

the Dunbar castle, all they find is the empty and quiet space. The angry Lord turned to his guards and exclaimed, "Someone must have warned them! Perhaps

it is one of you who that did it! Search everywhere! There is no way that they could have had left Scotland! Search the nearest villages!" Then his guards

bowed down and said, "Yes, Your Majesty." He stood up in front of his guards and shouted, "Each day that you fail to find them, one of you will end up in the

dungeon!"

**Sanctuary**

It is near dark when Francis and Mary sought sanctuary at the Abbey St. Bathans, located in a hidden village, not far from where they came from. The nuns

helped them settle down and find a place comfortable enough to sleep for the night. Francis is lighting up the candles and fixing the fire place when he catches

Mary smiling at him. "Am I amusing you in a way, Your Majesty?" Asks Francis as he proceeds to gather the woods to build the fire. "No, you simply just amaze

me your highness." She answered. Despite the hardships and the danger that they are facing, they both still manage to laugh. The prince then finished what

he's doing and the fire will provide the warmth and light they need for the night. Mary squatted down near the fireplace, which Francis imitated. He moved

closer and wrapped his arms around her chest, while Mary rested her head on his shoulder. "I remember my days at the convent… those days when I was

simply just a child, not responsible for any country." She whispered. The prince rested his head on hers and said, "You are one of a kind Mary… Not a day goes

by that I am not thankful that I have you as my fiancée. You are the one... you showed me how to live." They both tighten up their grip, then they kissed each

other with such love and longing… like they did during their first time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Usurper King**

Lord Darnley is acting like a mad man as he desperately searches for Queen Mary and Prince Francis. So long as they remain free, he cannot assert full control

over Scotland. The court is silent when the usurper king sits himself in the throne. He then said, "My Lords, I am aware that some of you are still loyal to the

former Queen Mary. I must say that soon you will all be identified and will share the same fate as that of your beloved Queen ones she is found. I urge you to

save yourselves from impending doom. Hand over your Queen and I swear that she will not suffer long." His subjects, including his supporters are petrified to

what their "new king" had just said. It is against all laws to execute an anointed Queen, much so because majority of Scots are Catholics. "I would like to make

it clear to all of you that any deed against my reign will not go unpunished, and I will rule Scotland and England as I see fit." His supporters are beginning to

see the real Lord Darnley. He is not the promising man that they thought he is. Now it is too late to change sides for they are trap in his web, and they simply

cannot get themselves out. However, so long as Mary is alive, they have the opportunity to atone themselves and ask for royal pardon. If they will prevent

Darnley from entirely taking over the realm, then there's no doubt that Mary will forgive them. Meanwhile, Lizzy is trying to pick the lock of the door in an

attempt to free themselves. "There's no use Lizzy, even if we manage to get out of this room we cannot go far. Darnley certainly have the entire castle

surrounded by his guards." Says Mary of Guise. Lizzy turned to her and asked, "Lady Mother, where do you think did the Royal guards go?" "They might all be

locked up at the dungeon. The Royal guards took an oath to protect Mary, their loyalty is absolute. Darnley will have no use of them." She replied.

Then Lizzy came up with a plan, "Lady Mother that is it! We have to find our way to the dungeon and release the royal guards. It is our only chance against our

captor!" Then Mary of Guise gave Lizzy the gesture to be silent. She walk towards the English Queen and whispered, "That is exactly what I have in mind. But

we need to wait for reinforcements. The royal guards alone cannot withstand our enemy's guards. We have to be patient Lizzy. Soon the nobles will see

Darnley for who he truly is… they will come to us."

**Inside the Abbey**

Francis and Mary fell asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. They found themselves waking up covered with soot. "Mary, you have to look at yourself in the

mirror." Says Francis as he continuously laugh. "Well so do you Your Highness, you won't believe how dirty you look." She said as she laid Francis back to the

floor and kissed him. "My love, we must move. We cannot stay here long." Says the prince as he stood up and started to prepare their things. "Where else can

we go Francis? The Abbey is the safest place for us to hide. So long as we are in a holy place, Darnley cannot harm us." She said. "Sanctuary is only as good as

if he would honor it. He is a man with no principle. I believe that he will not hesitate to do you harm ones he finds out that we are here." Says Francis. "There is

another hidden village not far from here, I am thinking that we should move there. I will send some of our guards back to the Dunbar castle to wait for any

message from Bash or from my father, and the rest back to the capital to serve as our eyes and ears at court. Darnley is too occupied planning his invasion of

England that he will not notice his own surroundings." He added. Then the two hurriedly packed up their things and left the abbey in disguise.

**The Prince of France**

Bash and Simon finally reached the English capital. They hurriedly dismount in their horses and entered the castle. The council is discussing the battle plan as

well as the other alternatives when Bash interrupted their meeting. "Pardon me, My Lords, but I am here on behalf of Queen Elizabeth. I am Sebastian from the

House of Valois, the prince of France, your Queen's ally and betrothed." The council immediately bowed down to him. "Your highness, if you please take a seat."

Says one of the councils. Bash remained standing and said, "My Lords, I come here not as an honored guest, but as your humble servant. The task to secure

England is left in our hands. My father, King Henry, is sending fifteen companies to aid us in our predicament. I assure you that whoever is behind this uprising,

is a man who desires nothing but absolute power. I appeal to your love for your countrymen. I urge those of you who are secretly associated with this rebellion

to come forward, and we will give you pardon." After a moment of silence two of the council members finally stood up, providing the signal that they wish to

speak to the prince of France.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Victory**

Darnley's former supporters confirmed Bash's suspicions about the duplicitous Lord. The army marching with the Northerners are supplied by the English nobles

who now came forward to withdraw their arms against Lizzy. Bash is able to convince the nobles to open negotiations with the rest of the rebels in order to

hear their plea and as he promised, he granted them pardon. It is a bloodless victory for Bash, who is now widely known as the soon-to-be England's King

Consort. The English court is now anticipating that a grand royal wedding will soon take place, a dream come true for their Queen, whom everybody thought

who will never find her match. Now that Bash have proven himself as an excellent negotiator and a wise ruler, he won the hearts and allegiance of the English,

which in turn is beneficial for Scotland. If he and Lizzy will indeed marry, then the Queen of Scots is finally safe. King Henry accompanied by the French army

finally reached the English border. Now that England's plight had been resolved, it is time to set aim to Scotland.

Bash, King Henry, and the French armies are now at the Scottish border facing the Usurper King's armies led by his generals. With fifteen companies and a King

with excellent battle skills, Darnley's armies did not stand a chance to win. By this time, Darnley is now fully aware as to why his supporters from England

suddenly abandoned him and who is responsible for the loss of his Army. He is furious and he seeks revenge towards Bash, whom he now considers his

greatest enemy. He is sitting on his throne when he asked one of the guards to come near him. "Your Majesty, how can I be of service?" Asks the guard. "Find

out what that bastard prince's weakness is! I don't care if it is a person or a thing! Whatever it is, bring it to my presence immediately!" "Yes, Your Majesty."

Answers the guard who quickly left to make queries. Then he thought about Lizzy. He quickly run towards the English queen's chamber where she and Mary of

Guise are currently being held. But he came too late! He saw his guards tied up, and his captives are gone! It is now clear that even the Scots had retracted

their allegiance, leaving him powerless and soon to be tried for high treason. Before he can even move, the royal guards appeared and seized him. All he can

do is scream, "I am your King! I am your King!" As the guards removed him from the castle and escort him to the tower.

**Freedom**

The news spread like wildfire of Darnley's defeat in the battlefield. The once self-proclaimed king is now awaiting for Queen Mary's return for his trial to begin.

The tidings reached as far as to the remote villages, where Francis and Mary are currently hiding. The royal couple can finally emerge and return to the capital.

As they prepare to travel the prince looked at the village where he spent days with Mary one more time and smiled. "Francis what is it?" Asked Mary. The prince

turned to his fiancée and said, "I would have gladly spend the rest of my days here with you." Mary smiled, place her hand on his cheek and whispered, "We

can, but we are who we are… A Queen and a Prince. Much is expected from us both. We must learn to set aside our wants for the sake of our country's needs."

Then before they know it, the guards appeared and with them is Bash. Upon seeing Mary, Bash quickly dismounted from his horse and run towards the Scottish

Queen who is clearly glad to see him. "Mary! Mary! I am glad that you are well!" He exclaimed. Bash cannot help himself but to give the Queen a hug and a

KISS! A KISS! Much to his brother's surprise!


	20. One True Happiness

**Note: Hello r****eaders, this is the end of Book 2: One True Happiness. I will begin working on the final installment entitled **

**Book 3: One True Destiny,****still ****based on the Reign characters. I hope ****you ****enjoyed reading Book 2 as much as I loved writing it.**

** Again, Thank you for your ****reviews.**

**Chapter 20**

**One True Happiness**

Bash can no longer hide the truth from Francis…the truth that he is in love with Mary. No matter how much he wants to take back the kiss that he gave her he

can't… he won't… and he now refuses to. He thought that he will find his one true happiness and contentment by simply letting her know, but after what they

all have been through, his affections towards Mary became all the more stronger. The three of them remained quiet while they all ride on the same carriage

back to the capital. Mary is sitting beside Francis, who seem to occupy himself by staring at the carriage window while Bash is sitting in front of them

motionless. This is what Mary is afraid of… she is afraid to be the cause of a rip on these two brother's relationship. But it is rather too late for her to worry

about that now… She was not able to control herself and ended up responding to Bash's kiss, forgetting that they were with Francis. Before Mary can say

anything the carriage stop, they are now back at the capital. Everybody is present to greet them… Mary of Guise, King Henry, Lizzy, and the rest of the Scottish

nobles. As awkward as it is, the three did not have a choice but to greet the crowd who cheered and who showed their appreciation for their victory. Lizzy run

towards Bash and gave him a kiss that made the crowd more enthusiastic. It is Lizzy's way of publicly announcing her engagement to him. Francis can no

longer hide his resentment about what he just had witnessed earlier so he opt to immediately retire to his chambers, than to burst out in front of everybody.

No one seems to notice anything but Mary of Guise. Upon seeing how the three of them conduct themselves, she knows that Mary requires a piece of her mind.

That same evening a banquet is held to celebrate three major events: The peace treaty between Scotland and England, The new alliance of England and

France through Bash's engagement with Lizzy, and for Mary's reinstatement as the Queen of Scots. Everybody is enjoying themselves but them three. Mary

excused herself for the night. Upon seeing Mary leave Francis followed her, and so did Bash. The Scottish Queen knows that there is no escape…. She has to

choose. "Mary." Francis called before she can open her door. She turned and sees the face of a broken hearted man. "I just need to hear it from you, are you

in love with Bash?" The queen is obviously torn between them… as much as she wants to deny it, Francis needs to know the truth… "Yes I am. I love your

brother as much as I love you." The prince cannot believe it. Suddenly he felt like a huge weight is placed on his chest. Then Mary placed her hands on his

shoulders and said, "Francis before you speak, I want you to know that we did not do anything that can hurt you…I love you so much that I choose to

admit my deepest secret, because I know that if what we have is true love, then we will get through this together." Bash overhearing their conversation chose

not to show himself, he hid behind the wall as he listens to what Mary have to say. Then the prince says, "How is that possible? How can you equally love us

both?" Mary replied, "The heart's capability to love is limitless… I can give you hundreds of explanations and even a thousand excuses but the truth is, I do not

have the answer. When love hits you, you are but a servant who have no choice but to follow." Francis then asked, "So what becomes of us now? Are you

expecting things to still be the same? Well, they are not! They will never be again!" The angry prince then walk away with tears falling down on his cheeks.

When it is clear that Francis had left, Bash decided to knock at Mary's door. "Mary this is Bash, can I come in?" But there is no answer. Bash finds it unusual

that Mary's room is extremely quiet. He tried to knock again, and again. Still no answer. Until finally he felt the alarm and forcefully open the door. There is no

Mary! He desperately searched the room but there are no signs of her nor any sign that she took any of her possessions! It is clear that The Queen has been

abducted! "Guards! Guards! The Queen is missing! The Queen is missing!" He yelled as he called for help. The royal guards came running and Francis who

heard Bash's screams immediately opened his door and exclaimed, "Bash what happened?!" "Mary's been abducted!" he shouted.

**END OF BOOK 2**


End file.
